The prior art conductive silver ink using thermoplastic one component urethane is typified by Conductive Ink, U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,269.
Conductive adhesives technology has many exciting advantages: they are compatible with a wide range of surfaces (including those that are non-solderable), have low thermal stress during processing, wide processing latitude, easy process control, and they demand only minor pre-clean or post-clean requirements. However, in general, conductive adhesives suffer due to lower mechanical strength and fatigue life and higher electrical and thermal resistance.
Needs exist for improved conductive inks and coating with improved conductivity and adhesion, mechanical and fatigue properties.